


At Night It Comes

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, Monster - Freeform, Monster!Signe, Night Transformation, could honestly be better, i wrote this in a few minutes, its cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Signe has always hated what she turns into at night. She hates everything about it and she never wants Sean to find out about it.He can't know.





	At Night It Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from but it's cute. also, I wrote this quickly so it could honestly be better. Hope ya'll like regardless ;)

Her true form came out at night as the moon reached the middle of the sky. She had been able to hide it from Seán pretty well for the most part thus far, but now that they've lived with one another for a long time it's gotten harder and harder. 

In the beginning she could make silly little excuses Seán hadn't known to be, well, just that. Excuses to not sit down and watch a movie marathon with him until two in the morning. Which, in all honesty, she would love to do that. She loved Seán and they both loved the night and they both loved movies. Perfect combination. 

Except for the fact that she turns into a literal monster every night. 

The monster she becomes is large and ugly and terrible and completely the opposite of how she normally is. It looks almost like a hairy dragon- like a werewolf but with scales. It has large and leathery bat like wings but also a thick and bushy tail. It has sharp and coarse horns but also smooth and cat like ears. 

Altogether, it is ugly. 

She hates her monster form. Hates everything about it. The transformation into it, the look of it, and is cravings. 

When she's the monster, she craves the blood of humans. She always has to try her best to refrain from entering in Seán’s room through his normally open window and biting down on his neck. 

She doesn't want to hurt Seán. She loves him too much. 

She also doesn't want to hurt anyone, for that matter. 

But some nights it's cravings are too much. 

One particular night she had already been hungry when the transformation had begun. She had skipped dinner after not feeling well but now greatly regrets this decision as hunger gnaws at her stomach. 

Now, as the monster, the scent of blood is driving her bonkers. She's outside in their yard, but Seán’s blood continually draws her back towards their house. She always breaks free of the trance just before she could ever break down the door, fluttering her wings and leaping away from it. 

Her bushy tail flicks back in forth in impatience as she waited, crouched in their backyard for the moon to sink back into the horizon. Her stomach twists and aches for the filling of anyone's blood and her vision is going fuzzy- worse than usual. She growls softly, pawing at her muzzle. Her ear twitches at the sound of Seán moving and suddenly her vision blackens. 

She's so hungry. 

Her vision returns to her after what feels like an eternity and she starts when she finds Seán pinned beneath her, his beautiful blue eyes a dull grey in the terrible vision of her monster form. He's staring up at her in fear and she hates herself for this but his blood is so enticing and all she wants to do is bite down on his neck and- 

She roars in anger at herself, falling backwards into the wall behind her. She claws madly at her face, hand like feet easily grabbing onto the skin there. How dare she try and hurt Seán! She can feel his gaze on her and she knows what he must be thinking: what a horridly ugly monster. 

She whimpers and launches for the window she's sure she and through, wings opening to carry her to the ground. She crashes there and runs the rest of the way. Seán couldn't possibly know that she's the monster. He couldn't. 

\--

The next night after that one isn't as bad. She'd eaten well and is now shifting to monster form as comfortably as she could, body stretching out. She's not even a third of the way through the transformation when she hears his footsteps approaching her door. Her heart stops and she scrambles to move, to hide, but the door is already opening and he's already looking in. 

“Hey, Woosher-” he cuts off as his eyes land on her writhing body and he's rushing forward, grabbing at her shoulders. She cries out at his closeness to her current ugliness. No, he couldn't see her, couldn't know that she turns into such a horrendous creature. “Signe! What the hell is-?!”

“No!” She cried and suddenly the transformation is even more painful, the monster is taking control of her mind. She roars loudly, jaws jutting out to form the muzzle. Her skin is expanding and splitting, ribs arching upwards. “Y- you ccan-” but her voice is too distorted already because of the muzzle. 

“Oh my god,” she can just hear Seán mutter and she knows he thinks of her as a monster now. 

Heart broken, she lets out a pained cry and launches away from Seán, wings opening so she could fly for her closed window. She crashes through it, soaring until she no longer could, ignoring the way Seán is calling for her. 

There's no way he'd want her now. She's such a disgusting monster. 

She crashes after her wings could no longer carry her, ending up somewhere in the town they'd moved to. She drags herself into one of the alleyways, curling up in the corner. There are so many creatures of blood around. She lifts her nose now, smelling hungrily at the air. 

It's not like there's anything holding her back anymore. 

She hurries to the nearest human who is curled up in his bed. She slips soundlessly into his room, creeping to the edge of his bed. She bends over to bite and-

She stops. 

She can't do this. No matter what has happened. 

She sighs heavily and creeps back out, back to her alley and curls back up on her spot, bushy tail covering her nose. A few stray cats actually come towards her hesitantly, sniffing at her. And because she can't turn down cats she clicks at them. They approach her fully, laying on her back and between her limbs. They purr softly. 

At least she has that as a comfort. They're warm and soft and their purring is wonderful. 

She doesn't know how long she lays there with the cats. But she heard hurried footsteps sometime later, familiar footsteps with a familiar scent and voice. She raises her head, jarring her cat friends for a moment but they resettle. Then he turns the corner, skidding to a halt and looking across the alley at her. She tenses and hisses softly. No. He can't see hear like this. 

She quickly tucks her head into her elbow to hide her ugly face from him. A few seconds pass and then there's a hand on her back. She looks up slowly, peeking at the owner of the hand from beneath her eyelids. 

Seán had crouched down and is running his fingers through her stringy fur as though it's the softest thing he's ever felt. “Thank god I found you, Signe,” he said and she grows confused. Why would he…? “I was so worried about you..”

She draws away and shakes her head in frustration. No. He wouldn't want to see her now. After seeing her like this. But then he cups the side of her muzzle and she fearfully meets his eyes. 

“Signe…” he whispered and there's raw emotion in his voice. “I don't know what's bothering you… but if it's… this,” he motions to her entire body, “then I don't care. You're still Signe.”

She whines because no wait he's not supposed to still love her after seeing her like this. But his eyes shine with the knowledge of this statement being truth and she can see no lie in his eyes. 

He's telling the truth..?

She launches herself into his arms, being careful not to hurt him with her larger mass. He catches her with a laugh, holding her close. 

“I could never stop loving you, Signe,” he informed her and she could feel her animal eyes watering. “You are my Signe.”

And maybe her monster form wasn't so bad anymore.


End file.
